As usage of electronic devices increases, so does the number of software programs that run on these devices. Many of these software programs are developed using a dynamically-typed programming language, which may be referred to as “dynamically-typed software.” Code of dynamically-typed software may include variables that do not have their type checked until the software program is run. Accordingly, the type information for the variables may be determined primarily during execution (i.e., at runtime) of the dynamically-typed software. Dynamically-typed languages may allow greater flexibility in programming as compared to statically-typed programming languages. However, due in part to the runtime operations to determine type information of variables in dynamically-typed software, dynamically-typed software may also consume more computing resources of electronic devices than statically typed software.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.